


Christmas with the Originals

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gifts, Idiots, Love, Mild Fighting, always and forever, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Rose and Faith decide to take the Mikaelson family, to Rose's grandfather's house for Christmas.Klaus and Kol act like children, Faith and Freya play babysitter, while Rebekah is in awe of the Christmas tree, and Elijah is ever the gentleman helping Rose's mother with anything.Rose may be a bit stressed with some of her family. But having Faith and Kol around, at the end of the day... means everything to her, especially on Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> I do not own any part of the Originals.   
> Yes I am using Faith and Rose, from my Original story.   
> No this is not an extension of that, it is just a story I decided to write for Christmas.  
> Yes I am using my real family, I kept details short on them, and I changed their names slightly... (should they ever come across this lol).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Come on, I don’t have time to babysit.” Rose gets out of the car.

 

“Kol, Niklaus stop it!” Rebekah snaps as she’s shoved out of the car.

 

“Touch me again and I’ll tear your arm straight off!” Kol threatens as Klaus tackles him in the snow.

 

Klaus and Kol punch each other, as they roll around in the fresh snow.

 

“Yeah this was a bright idea.” Faith snorts.

 

Rose growls as she rolls her eyes.

 

"Maybe, we should take two vehicles next time." Freya suggests.

 

“Enough you two! We are guests at someone else’s house.” Elijah grabs Kol and Klaus by the collar of their shirts.

 

“Let’s get this over with, I don’t want to be here either.” Rose shakes her head.

 

\----

“Do these people have a big tree, with lots of lights?” Rebekah asks, linking arms with Faith and Rose.

 

“Always do, and lots of presents.” Faith smiles.

 

“Oh this is why I love Christmas.” Rebekah sighs.

 

\----

“I don’t see why we’re here though.” Klaus complains.

 

Kol forms a snowball, and throws it at Klaus’ head.

 

Freya giggles at Klaus' reaction.

 

“Kol! I swear to god!” Faith snaps.

 

Kol giggles as he follows everyone inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opens the door to her grandparent’s house. She leads everyone inside, as her family slowly stares at everyone.

 

\----

“Hi… um these are my friends, the Mikaelsons.” Rose gestures to them.

 

“I’m a little more than a friend.” Kol smirks.

 

Faith steps on Kol’s foot.

 

“Ouch! Bloody witch!” Kol growls.

 

“Behave or I’ll hex your tongue!” Faith whispers.

 

\----

“So who are the Mikaelsons?” a woman asks.

 

“Uh this is Rebekah, her sister Freya, and their brothers. The classy Elijah, troublesome Niklaus, and-”

 

“The dashing younger brother Kol.” Kol smiles.

 

Faith rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Nice to meet all of you, I’m Rose’s Aunt Cherry.” She introduces herself.

 

“Aunt nothing, I just call her Cherry.” Rose rolls her eyes to Rebekah.

 

“Noted.” Rebekah smiles.

 

\----

“That’s Cherry’s husband Don, the bald guy.” Rose laughs.

 

Don raises his coffee cup to Mikaelson’s.

 

“Um my great Aunt May, her husband Nev, my cousin Mia, my mom Annie, my brother Danny, and my grandfather.” Rose introduces her family.

 

\----

“So May is the one-?”

 

“I like? Yes.” Rose nods.

 

"Everyone makes yourselves comfortable. There is plenty of food, and drink.” Cherry gestures to the counter, full of an assortment of snacks.

 

\----

“Please blend in, and don’t bite anyone.” Faith glares at Kol and Klaus.

 

“I’ll act just like a boy scout.” Kol smiles.

 

“I’ll be the boy scout.” Klaus corrects.

 

Faith rolls her eyes, as she walks into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Klaus wander around the upstairs. Starting with the living room.

 

\----

Rose’s grandfather has a real six foot tall tree, that’s four feet wide all around, it has red and white garland on it, ornaments from her mother and aunts, Santa as the star, and multicolored lights.

\--

Under the tree is about twenty presents, some from her grandfather, and others brought by the family.

\--

Around the room is three sets of windows, in two corners of the living room. Each with different colored garland, hanging from the tops of the shades.

\--

Separating the living room from the dining room, and kitchen. Is a big wall, where the fireplace sits. Decorated by Rose’s grandmother, including Rose’s grandparent’s stockings hung by Rose’s mother.

 

\----

“Look brother, a mistletoe.” Klaus points to the ceiling.

 

“Try mistlefoe brother!” Kol corrects.

 

Klaus slaps Kol, and Kol raises his hands to punch Klaus.

 

\----

“Klaus! Kol! Knock it off now!” Faith snaps, grabbing both brothers by their ear.

 

“Ow!” Kol whines.

 

“Bloody hell, we are not children!” Klaus grumbles.

 

“You’re acting like it, so I’m going to treat you that way!” Faith snarls.

 

Faith drags Kol and Klaus over to the couch.

 

\----

“Sit down, watch the game, and stop acting like children!” Faith harshly whispers.

 

Kol rolls his eyes, while Klaus sulks.

 

Rose watches on from the dining room. She rolls her eyes, at Klaus and Kol.

 

\----

“I knew this would happen.” Rose whispers to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

“So… Rose I didn’t know you were bringing friends.” Cherry whispers.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it, but here we are.” Rose nods.

 

“Can you tell me anything about them?” Cherry asks.

 

“Well you’ll like Rebekah and Elijah. Kol and Klaus are… they’ll grow on you.” Rose smiles.

 

\----

“Is Kol your boyfriend?” Cherry asks.

 

“Uh yeah, he is.” Rose nods.

 

“Well I hate to say this, but I don’t think he’s good for you.” Cherry admits.

 

“Yeah I knew you’d say that.” Rose mumbles.

 

“What?” Cherry asks.

 

“Nothing. I have to help mom.” Rose walks into the kitchen.

 

Cherry fixes her sweater, as she walks into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sorry about Kol and Klaus.” Rose says to her mom.

 

“It’s alright, Faith has them on a short leash.” Annie smiles.

 

“Yeah, she prefers to play babysitter to them.” Rose laughs.

 

“I think you’re grandfather, has taken a shine to Rebekah.” Annie nods.

 

Rose turns around to see Rebekah, holding Rose’s grandfather’s arm.

 

\----

“If we don’t have an extra seat, this little girl can sit on my lap.” Rose’s grandfather jokes.

 

“Oh Rose darling, I just adore your grandfather.” Rebekah giggles.

 

“Oh boy.” Rose shakes her head.

 

\----

"Rose, if you don't mind me saying. Your family is truly something." Elijah smiles, as he fixes his tie.

 

"Mhm." Rose crosses her arms.

 

"Elijah right?" Rose's mom asks.

 

"Yes." Elijah smiles.

 

"Faith's told me a lot about you." Rose's mom nods.

 

"All good I suppose?" Elijah chuckles.

 

"Well you're still alive, so yes." Rose laughs.

 

Elijah coughs out a chuckle.

 

"Do you mind if I help?" Elijah asks.

 

"Oh, you're a guest I-"

 

"Please, it's the least I could do." Elijah insists.

 

"Hey we could use help setting the table." May says from the dining room.

 

"Oh, lovie why don't you get the card table?" Rose's mom suggests to Danny.

 

"By all means allow me to assist you." Elijah offers.

 

"Okay, you can get the chairs." Danny shrugs. "They're all in the basement."

 

"I can grab two of those chairs." Rose offers.

 

"I'll grab them darling." Kol says, as he rushes from the living room.

 

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh baby, let the men be men." Rose's mom teases.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Rose smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go give May a hand please." Rose's mom says to Rose.

 

"Okay." Rose nods, as she helps May set the table.

 

While Elijah, Danny, and Kol bring up the card table and four chairs.

 

\----

"Kol, please wipe down the chairs, and table." Rose's mom requests.

 

"Yes ma'am." Kol smiles.

 

Rose eyes Kol questioningly.

 

Rose's mom hands Kol a wet rag, to clean off the card table and chairs.

 

\----

"Well your mom seems to like him." May comments.

 

"What?" Rose asks, as she looks down at May.

 

"I said your mom, seems to like Kol." May chuckles.

 

"Oh... Yeah I guess she does." Rose nods with a smile.

 

"Hey as long as he's good to you. We all like him." May smiles.

 

"Yeah." Rose nods.

 

"Same for that Elijah, he's really something." May laughs.

 

"Tell me about it." Rose smiles.

 

"Okay everyone, foods ready!" Cherry announces.

 

\----

Cherry, May, and Annie all set the food on the table. While Rose and Danny serve everyone, starting with their grandfather.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner goes a little smoothly. Elijah, Faith, Kol, and Rose sit at the card table. While Klaus, Rebekah, and Freya sit at the dinner table with everyone else.

 

\----

After dinner Rose and Danny help, May, Cherry, and Annie clean up.

\--

Kol, Elijah, and Klaus take the card table, back to the basement.

\--

Rebekah sits with Rose's grandfather, and her cousin Mia.

\--

Freya and Faith take the dogs outside for a bit.

\--

Don and Nev talk politics in the living room.

 

\----

"Okay everyone, present time!" Cherry announces.

 

"I'll get Freya and Faith." Rose offers, as she walks out the door.

 

\----

"Daddy, do you need anything?" Annie asks, as she finishes up the dishes.

 

"No I'm okay dear." Rose's grandfather answers.

 

\----

"Come on, pick a spot in the living room." Rose says, as she brings Faith and Freya inside.

 

"What's going on?" Kol asks, as he and Elijah come back upstairs.

 

"We're opening presents." Faith smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose could you check the fire please?" Rose's grandfather asks.

 

"Sure grandpa." Rose smiles, as she stirs the fire.

 

\----

Freya sits in the rocking chair next to the couch.

\--

Rose's grandfather Rebekah, Mia, May, and Annie all share the couch together.

\--

Cherry and Don sit in separate chairs near the Christmas tree.

\--

Nev sits in a chair on the other side of the tree.

\--

Rose and Kol sit by the fireplace.

\--

Faith and Elijah sit on the floor, next to Kol and Rose.

\--

Danny hands out the gifts.

 

“Here sissy this is for you.” Danny says, as he hands Rose a small bag.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Rose says surprised.

\--

“This is for you Kol.” Danny says, as he hands Kol and envelope.

 

“Who’s that from?” Faith asks, as she looks at Kol.

 

“I don’t know.” Kol shrugs.

 

Rose takes the envelope, to check the hand writing.

 

“It could be from my mom, or my grandpa.” Rose shrugs.

\--

“Oh I found more cards for you guys too.” Danny says, handing an envelope to Klaus, Elijah, Freya, and Rebekah.

 

“Okay… I think I need to know what’s inside those cards.” Rose says, as she looks at Faith.

 

“Same.” Faith nods.

\--

“Here this is from me.” Danny says, handing Rose a medium bag.

 

“Thanks.” Rose laughs.

\--

Danny places two medium bags at Faith’s feet. Then he finishes handing out gifts to everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone opens their gifts at the same time. But Rose sits back and watches everyone, leaving her bags untouched.

 

\----

“Do you want to read the card with me?” Kol asks, as he nudges Rose.

 

“Yeah, what’s it say?” Rose nods, as she looks at Kol.

 

Kol opens the envelope to show a Christmas card inside.

\--

The Christmas card matches the same ones, Kol’s siblings have. With a cheesy line on the front, but an important message inside.

 

\----

_Kol my daughter has told me a lot about you. She loves you very much, and she feels safe around you._

_Although we’ve just met, if you hurt my baby… I will kill you._

_Welcome to the family_

_Love,_

_Annie. Xo_

 

_\----_

Rose laughs as she looks across the room to her mother.

 

“Did he read it?” Annie asks, as she smiles.

 

“Nice message mom.” Rose rolls her eyes.

 

“What? I am a mother after all.” Annie laughs.

 

\----

“What does yours say?” Rose asks Elijah.

 

“I would assume something similar to Kol’s.” Elijah chuckles.

 

“Moms…” Rose mumbles as she shakes her head.

 

\----

“Rebekah, what does yours say?” Kol asks.

 

“That she loves me, and she’s already adopted me.” Rebekah smiles.

 

“Mine too.” Freya laughs.

 

“Merry Christmas guys.” Rose laughs.


	10. Chapter 10

As everyone starts to quiet down. Annie starts to clean up the wrapping paper, and tissue paper. Throwing both pieces of trash into the fire.

 

\----

Annie had gotten sweaters she picked out, from her father.

 

May received a pillow with a dog stitched on it from Annie.

\--

Cherry got decorations, with her grandchildren’s pictures in them.

\--

Don and Nev got winter coats they had picked out.

\--

Mia got a Packer puzzle from Rose.

\--

Danny had gotten board games from his mother Annie.

\--

Klaus received a new jacket from Annie.

\--

Rebekah and Freya were given sweaters and bracelets from Annie.

\--

Elijah received a new suit coat from Faith, and a pocket watch with her picture in it.

\--

Elijah had given Faith a locket, with their picture inside. It was inscribed _“Always and Forever”_.

\--

Kol received a fake ticket to a blood bank. A little joke from Rose.

 

\----

“Baby, you didn’t open yet.” Annie notes.

“Oh… I guess I forgot.” Rose blushes.

 

“Well show me what you got.” Annie smiles.

 

Rose starts with her gift from her little brother.

 

\----

“A Deadpool spatula.” Rose laughs.

 

“Your brother knows you best.” Annie laughs.

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Rose nods.

 

\----

“What about the little bag, who is that from?” Annie points to bag, sitting at Rose’s feet.

 

“I don’t know.” Rose says, as she picks up the bag.

 

\----

Rose opens the small gift bag, to see a box sitting inside.

 

\----

“Please tell this isn’t…” Rose hesitates.

 

“What?” Faith asks, as she turns to Rose.

 

\----

Rose pulls out the box and she opens it.

 

\----

Inside is a Mikaelson daylight ring.

 

\----

“Kol…?” Rose turns to him.

 

“It doesn’t have any power, since you’re not like me.” Kol clears his throat. “But I figured it would, hold the same sentiment.”

 

“Thank you Kol.” Rose smiles, as she hugs him.

 

“Merry Christmas Darling.” Kol chuckles.


End file.
